Life and Laughs: Drabbles
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: A series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!! _

_TJ gave me a list of six prompts to use... really funny prompts! I'll post one each day! _

* * *

Prompt 1- Tom Jones

Three seconds after Hermione decided to take her husband to a muggle karaoke club, she regretted it. Every morning at breakfast, George would sit at their kitchen table and discuss which song he was going to sing that coming Friday night.

"Honey, you like Tom Jones, don't you?" he once asked. Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned back to _The Daily Prophet_.

Yet it was difficult to be annoyed when he sang 'Talking about that little lady, and the lady is mine' as he winked at her from the stage. Even after years of marriage, she wasn't tired of George's antics.

* * *

_I hope you liked it! The prompts are hilarious... tomorrow's prompt is 'cheese'! Please read and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!!_

* * *

Prompt 2- Cheese

Hermione slipped into the open spot between Ron and Harry at their House table, exhausted from studying for O.W.L. exams. The only thing she wanted was dinner.

She watched as Fred and George, who were seated across the table, inhaled random food items with gusto.

She shook her head at them and scooped some potatoes and meat. When she reached for some cheese cubes from the platter in front of her, she felt her fingers tangle with George's.

"Sorry," she muttered, pulling her hand away and blushing.

George grinned at her, hoping she felt the same electric thrill that he had.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! The next prompt is 'buying a pet'! _


	3. Chapter 3

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!!_

* * *

Prompt 3- Buying a Pet

"Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, how can I help you?" George asked Hermione.

She laughed at his overly peppy greeting. "Hi, George. I was thinking about getting a pygmy puff. How much are they?" she questioned him as she looked at the pink and purple fuzz balls on display.

George smirked. "Twenty galleons each."

"What?! How could those little things be that much? That's ridiculous!" she exclaimed.

"Tell you what… you can have one for free if you let me take you out to dinner tomorrow," he suggested.

Hermione left with a new pet, a full wallet, and an eager smile.

* * *

_I hope you liked that one! Tomorrow's prompt is 'computers'._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!!_

* * *

Prompt 4- Computers

"Hermione!" George called, alarmed. "What is this thing that's playing music and spouting out paper?"

She rushed into the den to see what he was so upset about. Once she saw the problem, she started cracking up. "George, that's the computer that I bought to do work on, and that's the printer that goes along with it," she managed through her laughter. "It's a muggle device."

"Why is it so loud and scary?" he asked, still apprehensive.

She pushed the mute button and turned off the printer. "Better?"

"I guess," he conceded, but he always kept a wary eye on it.

* * *

_Haha, George is cute! The next prompt is 'fairy tales'! Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!!_

* * *

Prompt 5- Fairy Tales

"Hermione, why do I have to wear this silly costume?" George questioned, pulling on a furry, grey mask.

"Because you love me and want me to have a good time at Ron's Halloween party," she replied, slipping into a scarlet cape.

"But I still don't understand what historical significance Little Red Riding Hood had."

"It's just a muggle Fairy Tale," she laughed.

George growled in the mirror. "I make a pretty good wolf!" he exclaimed. "Damn, I even make a wolf suit look hot! Are you seeing this, honey?"

"The Prince Charming suit would have never fit over your gigantic head," she muttered.

* * *

_Hahaha! :) The final prompt will be 'pyromaniac'! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is a series of drabbles about Hermione and George! Happy birthday to Book Mad TJ!!_

* * *

Prompt 6- Pyromaniac

"Check this out, Hermione!" George called excitedly. He was in the stockroom of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, showing his girlfriend all of the assorted fireworks he and Fred made.

"This type looks dangerous," Hermione said, taking the box he held out for her.

George grinned. "That one sparkles green and blue before lighting any homework within a ten foot radius on fire!" She shook her head as he picked up another package. "This kind bursts into purple flames before making a loud squeal. And that box over there pretty much just ignites when you sneeze! What do you think?"

"I think you're a pyromaniac."

* * *

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_

_Happy birthday, TJ! _


End file.
